


What Isn't and What Should Never Be

by okemmelie



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, Ghosts, Mentioned Elias Bouchard, Mentioned Gertrude Robinson, Mentioned Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Mentioned Martin Blackwood, Mentioned Tim Stoker (The Magnus Archives), does it count as character death if she's already dead when it starts?????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okemmelie/pseuds/okemmelie
Summary: Why isn't anyone listening? Why can't anyone see her? And why does that thing have her name?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	What Isn't and What Should Never Be

**Author's Note:**

> it's my sasha fanfic, i get to slightly modify the title of the first supernatural episode that comes to mind. i wrote this in july 2020 and i think i wanted to make it a much longer timsasha fic but have this instead!

There is no air in her lungs as she screams into the streets of London on a warm July day, no wind on her skin as she desperately tries to grab the attention of someone –  _ anyone _ . There is only silence and the faint memory of what it felt like to hurt and to cry and to run for her life in those damned archives.

Her body aches and her head hurts and really, she should head home, but it’s so far and she’s not sure she’ll be able to make it.

It’s strange, really. Strange that there aren't any medical professionals tending to her, strange that no one from the archives has come to check up on her after her scream, strange that  _ Tim  _ hasn’t even thought to text her (but then she shoves a hand down her pocket and finds that her phone isn’t even there, so maybe she can’t fault him too much for that). Strange that she ended up out here without any memory of  _ how  _ exactly she escaped whatever it was she encountered in artifact storage.

But this is the Magnus Institute, she thinks to herself as she rounds the corner in a desperate attempt to find someone who can help her feel better or just someone who can talk to her and maybe fill in some blanks.

And there they are! A medical team, some firemen, a woman she doesn’t recognize and Elias. As she comes closer, she also spots Tim and Jon, both being tended to by the medical staff.

“What happened?” She asks when she finally reaches Elias.

But Elias doesn’t hear her and if he does, he doesn’t answer. Neither does the woman or the medical team or the firemen or Tim or Jon. And while Sasha can’t believe what’s happening –  _ refuses _ to believe what’s happening – it’s not until Martin returns, screaming about a body in the tunnels and ignoring her despite her desperate pleas for a word, or just a  _ look,  _ that she accepts that maybe she isn’t really here in the first place.

She sticks around. She has nowhere else to go and she has to figure out what’s happened to her anyway. And eventually Jon gets well enough to start dragging people into his office to interview them about the body. Gertrude’s body. That doesn’t surprise her. No, what catches her off guard is when he calls  _ her  _ name and the woman she’s not seen before today gets up.


End file.
